Familiar Faces But Not The Same
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: The Sinnoh League, The Sinnoh grand festival. Dawn goes to watch the league and Ash goes to watch the grand festival. They see each other, So close yet so far. What will happen?


**_Familiar Faces But Not The Same_**

**_The Sinnoh League, The Sinnoh grand festival. Dawn goes to watch the league and Ash goes to watch the grand festival. They see each other, So close yet so far. What will happen?_**

Hey my names Dawn Berlitz, im here today for the Pokemon grand festival! I stopped traveling with my first ever traveling partner about 3 years ago. He stopped talking to me when we were split apart.  
"Next up is Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf town!"  
I heard Marian say. I went out onto the stage. This year I was wearing the first outfit I was wearing in my first contest. I was in the sinnoh grand festival again and I thought it would help me remember Ash.  
" Buneary time to Charm up! Spotlight!" I yelled and threw out bunearys pokeball. I did the exact same appeal as I did in the first contests I was ever in. Little did I know was that someone was watching me from the crowd with tears in their eyes.

**ASH'S P.O.V!**

Wow I remember that whole performance! It was the first ever appeal she did and she is wearing the same dress! Ill try talk to her after her appeals.

After Ze Appeals….. Well after Dawns….

I ran backstage to see her coming out.  
"DAWN!" I yelled out to her.  
She looked up to me from her pokemon.

**DAWN'S P.O.V!**

"DAWN!" I heard someone yell my name.  
I looked up to see a guy with raven black running towards me. He was wearing the exact same outfit as Ash when we were traveling.  
"A-ash?" I whispered.  
He didn't get to answered cause I ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Dawn- Can-cant bre-e-eath" He mumbled out.  
I instantly let go of him.  
"Ash what are you doing here? Wernt you supposed to be in a new region?" I asked him  
He shook his head.  
"I finished traveling in that region last year. I came here to enter the sinnoh league again. I came here to watch you compete in the grand festival. I asked your mom if you were traveling in sinnoh and she told me you were so I decided to come watch the festival."  
"Aww Ash, thank you!"

**FINAL ROUND!**

"There is 30 seconds on the clock and its Dawn and her ninetails VS Kenny and his Empoleon." The announcer, well, announced.  
" And Dawn uses fire blast. Direct hit, Will this be the end for empoleon?"  
The crowd watched and waited in silence. When the smoke cleared Empoleon was down for the count.  
"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! The winner of this years grand festival is Dawn Berlitz!"  
The crowd cheered and I looked up. I had won the grand festival! Ash came running down from the crowd and jumped over the barrier. The guards tried to stop him but they didn't manage to. He hugged me and I hugged him back.  
"Great job Dawn!" He whispered in my ear.  
I simply nodded and went to get my ribbon cup. After I collected it we went out to go and eat at a restaurant nearby.

**WE ARE GONNA HEAD OVER TO THE FINALS IN THE SINNOH LEAGUE!**

It was Ash vs Paul in the finals and they were down to one pokemon each. I was cheering for Ash in my cheerleading uniform and was getting some weird looks from people. Infernape shot a blast burn at Electivire and hit direct on. Electivire fainted, leaving Paul with no remaining pokemon.  
"AND The winner of this years sinnoh league is… ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!" I jumped over the railing and ran up to him. He hugged me and spun me round. Then he did something I thought he would never do. He kissed me. A small but sweet kiss. The crowd awed and he went to get his cup. We then went out to get lunch at an all you can eat buffet {suggested by Ash, of course}. He sat across from me, he then asked me a question.  
"Dawn, do you want to travel with me again and be my, umm well my umm…"  
"Your what Ash?" I questioned  
"My Girl-f-friend?" He whispered.  
I nodded and hugged him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I was very happy.

**Thanks for reading guys and I want to wish you a happy Pearlshipping Day! 19/07/14 woop! Did ya like it? Hope so! Peace out!  
~Sapphire**


End file.
